The Cure
by PerhapsNever00
Summary: ZoroxOC Zoro goes to return a book and gets special thank you. For triple baka. Message me if you would like a oneshot!


~For triple baka who is coincidentally the most singular interesting person I've met this week. Hope this is what you were looking for and more. I had fun. I also took some liberaties with your character. Hope you don't mind. :D Don't own One Piece.~

**The Cure**

Rain stared out of the window as her namesake poured from the sky, making the world seem as if God had painted everything with watercolors and the Devil had splashed water all over it. She tucked back a strand of brown hair, watching down below as an individual in a black jacket walked towards her apartment building. She could see the rain plaster his green hair to his skull and watched as he pushed into the doors. He'd be here soon, she supposed, and this knowledge brought a thrill of fear through her system. Everything had to be perfect.

She stood, her OCD manifesting itself as she straightened the corners on the sheets for the sixth time in the past thirty minutes. She counted the books in the shelves. There had to be exactly 36. There was 35. She knew this. That's why he was coming back. To return her book. _'I took it to mess with you.'_ He had said over the phone and she remembered hearing the smirk in his voice.

"Zoro Roronoa, why do you always want to mess with me?" She whispered, looking up at the cieling. She knew why. He wanted her. He wanted her to notice him.

The doorbell rang and she stepped out of the bedroom to answer it. Her living room/kitchen was immaculately clean, as per usual. But none of that would matter in a minute. She'd sooner be dead then tell him, but he filled up her entire world. When he was around, there was no counting to fifteen before entering a room. There was no washing her hands until they cracked and bled all over. It was just him.

He was her cure.

She cracked open the door. "You have my book?" She asked, her voice sounding apathetic.

He blew water out of his eyes and pulled it out from underneath his shirt, giving her a small flash of the abs that lay beneath. It sent a shot of electricity through her system as she immagined running her small hands over them...

"It's here. Can you let me in? I'm fucking freezing." He huffed.

She unlocked the door and let him in, standing to the side.

There it was. The instant he was in the same room with her, she no longer was OCD. She didn't notice his shirt was inside out, or that it was half way tucked into his pants. She didn't notice the lopsided way his coat hung on his shoulders, or that his hair was messy and all over the place. What she did notice was the smell of his skin, soaked in the rain; the way he held himself, like he wasn't afraid of anything this world had to offer.

"Nice place." He commented, handing her the book.

Rain took it, placing it on the kitchen counter. It could wait until later. "It does the job."

There was an awkward silence as each fought to look away from one another.

Finally Zoro cleared his throat. "I guess I'll leave."

"Wait." Rain grabbed onto his sleeve, feeling the wet coarse fabric in between her fingers. She hesitated, trying to formulate the correct words to accurately express her feelings.

There was none.

She looked up at him instead, her large dark eyes trying to convey everything to him.

Zoro, ever oblivious, gave her a wierd look. "What?"

"S-stay with me...tonight...?" It was formed as a question but it was really a plea. She didn't want to be left alone again with her own mental hell. She wanted to feel normal - to feel cured.

Zoro paused, staring at her cooly. He didn't say a word but reached over with careful gentleness and held her face in his hands. With a clumsy kiss, he gave her his answer and it burned through her conciousness.

More.

She wanted more.

There was no OCD when the clothes were scattered over the floor. She didn't count the books as he trailed his lips over her skin. And she didn't stretch the sheets tight to stop wrinkles as a heat seared through her, begging to be quenched. She bit his lip, egging him on by wrapping her legs around him. She wasn't shy, polite Rain Trophen anymore. She was his. She was Zoro's and she wanted all of him inside of her.

He groaned, running his hands over her breasts. "You're so soft..." He murmured into her shoulderblade, feeling her warm him up from the damp chill from the rain.

She smiled, feeling tears collect in the corner of her eyes. She just felt so happy. She ran her fingers through his hair. "And you're so gentle." She whispered.

He paused. Of all the things he'd been accused of in his life, being 'gentle' was not one of them. He smiled, tongue tracing the dip in her clavicle and up her neck. "I want you..." He whispered in her ear, smiling again as it sent shivers down her spine. "I want every inch of you."

Rain ran her fingers down his back, blushing. "O-okay."

He laughed softly at her awkward answer and let a hand wander down to in between her legs.

She gasped, eyes widening as he slid his fingers inside of her, stretching her senses to their limits as she focused on what he was doing to her down below. His fingers were expert, despite his sloppy kisses, and he teased her towards the point of agony.

Panting she begged him breathlessly with a fervor she didn't know she possessed, and he obliged by repositioning himself over her.

"I'm going to have you." He said, and it sounded like a promise and a warning all at once.

Rain bit her lip, but nodded. She was ready. Or so she thought.

He was larger then she expected and she cried out in pain, squeezing her eyes shut as tears leaked out of them. She hated pain and it was pain that was racking her body.

He paused, kissing her all over as if that would soothe it. "You okay?" He asked, worried.

She nodded, but whispered, "Don't move."

They kissed for a while, languidly pushing their lips together and tasting each other. Slowly but surely the pain ebbed away, replaced with a longing for a release she felt like would never come.

He nibbled her ear and said raggedly, "Can I move...?"

She nodded, inhaling as he slid out then back in. Oh god, the sensations rippling through her body...! She cried out softly with each thrust, holding onto him tightly as he sweetly violated her. He grunted, going faster as he felt her pelvic muscles start to tighten. He whispered in her ear, "That's right, go ahead and come for me..."

That was all the invitation she needed. She moved with him, single-mindedly striving for that ever elusive point of no return and then -

There was a moment were she felt like she was suspended and all time and space was replaced with an absolute pure pleasure that was so divine, the gods themselves were envious. Rain Trophen cried out, feeling every inch of her body light on fire.

Zoro followed after her, moaning as it caught him unexpectedly. She was so tight and small, he couldn't believe she had been able to take him in at all. He collapsed on top of her, robbed of breath and intelligent thought. He panted into her shoulder, feeling her shudder beneath him. "Rain?"

"Ha?" She turned her head, kissing his ear as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You're amazing."

She smiled, nuzzling against him as she felt a content lethargy overcome her. "And you're my cure."


End file.
